


Just do it!

by Wolfywol



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorkable, Adrien is baby and doesn't understand that scents are powerful for making friends, Alpha Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alya Césaire Ships It, Beta Adrien Agreste, F/M, Just Friends, Mari just wants peace and quiet so she can design, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alya Césaire, Omega Nino Lahiffa, basically the whole school ships it, but its okay because Nino is here for his buddy ol' pal, but the oblivious idiots don't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfywol/pseuds/Wolfywol
Summary: Nino knows Adrien is nervous around Marinette.He isn't sure why.But Adrien tells him at least once a week about their interactions and he always goes on about how she gives him the stink eye and how her scent turns defensive around him and—he got the point.But Nino is 80% that Marinette is just being her idiotic self and keeping her distance from him. Obviously, because Adrien keeps getting so nervous that he's letting out distressed scents around her.Which... isn't good when all he wants is to befriend her.So Nino comes up with a plan.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Just do it!

Nino stalked towards the blond. He's been waiting all week to get him by surprise, but the idiot is always near someone and then that person always ends up staring at him.

He gets it, he would be looking at him too since he looked this good. He huffs out a breath of air, moving the front of his cap to the back of his head. He creeps ever so closer and picks up the blonde's scent.

Apples. It's rare for a Beta to have a singular scent, they usually have multiple items associated with it. But not him, he only has apples. Good ol' apples, nothing more, nothing less. 

He gets near him, careful to watch out for sticks on the ground. He's slow but eventually, he gets close enough... 

Then as fast as he can he punches Adrien in the shoulder. 

Adrien squeaks and rubs his shoulder, glaring at Nino, "I hate you." 

Nino grins, the edges of his eyes crinkling slightly, "you _love_ me!" 

Adrien narrows his eyes then blows a piece of his hair out of his face, "No, I despise you." 

"No, you don't." He slings his arm around Adrien's shoulder then leads him away from the tree. Adrien sighs and lets him, it's not he like he was doing anything. 

\-------

He regrets it immediately, Adrien is now standing in front of one of the most fearsome and proudest alphas in the school. 

Marinette Dupan-Cheng. 

They're friends, but barely, he's 97% sure she hates his guts but is too nice to act on her hatred. 

He tells Nino this at least once a week. 

Twice in this case, "Nino—NO. She hates me-" 

Nino rolls his eyes, "she doesn't." 

Adrien nervously shakes his hands, "you don't–" 

"If she hated you," Nino shudders, "you'll know. Trust me." 

Nino also tells him that once a week. Maybe twice if Adrien is being extremely "whiney" about his interactions with Marinette. 

"Mari!" Nino shouts, slipping his arm off of Adrien's shoulder, and slamming it onto the desk. 

Marinette looks up from her sketchbook, obviously irritated by Nino's interruption. 

"Nino...." she says, then her nose twitches again and she looks up at Adrien. His breath hitches and he grips onto Nino's sleeve. 

Marinette's eyes narrow ever so slightly then she sighs, "Hello Adrien." 

Nino grins then looks at Adrien, obviously enjoying his discomfort, "Hello Marinette.." 

She smiles softly then looks back down at her sketchbook, continuing what she started. He states at the top of her head, his fingers flexing then he quickly looks up at Nino. 

Nino's grin widens and he nudges Adrien to take a seat. Adrien's mouth goes dry and he looks down at the seat in front of Marinette. He forces the whine in the back of his throat to _stay there_ and sits down. 

He can hear Nino clap his hands a few times then sits in the seat next to his. He leans his onto his palm and calmly watches Marinette sketch in her sketchbook. 

Adrien fidgets in his seat, he keeps looking at Marinette then at Nino then back to Marinette. 

What's he supposed to do? What's the point of this? What does Nino _Want_ him to do? He has no idea what he wants him to do so his hands continue to fidget. 

A hand lightly grabs him, he squeaks and looks up. "Adrien," Marinette whispers, her smile soft and warm, "What's wrong?" 

Adrien's breath hitches and he looks over at Nino, his eyes pleading. 

Nino sighs, "just do it." 

Marinette makes a confused noise and looks at Adrien. "Just.. do it..?" She questionably encourages Adrien. 

Adrien narrows his eyes at Nino, "Just do what..?" 

Nino lets an aggravated noise and grabs their conjoined hands, "Mari, Adrien thinks you hate him and that's why he's always so uptight and smells upset around you." 

Marinette's eyes widen and look at Adrien. Adrien whines and covers his face with his hands. 

Nino scoffs, "just do it." 

Marinette groans, "I don't _hate_ you, Adrien." Her eyes are fierce and he can smell the aggravated scent she's letting out and surrounding their table with. 

"Y-You don't-?" He squeaks out. 

"No, I do not hate you, Adrien." She grounds out, giving Nino one last stink eye then looks back at him. She knocks on the table, lowering her eyes and looking up at him. She smiles. 

"I thought you didn't like me. That's why I don't speak to you a lot, you always seem to calm down when I ignore you..." she says tilting her head slightly then she looks back at Nino. 

Nino, who is giving off the most pleased Omega Pheromones Adrien has ever smelled. He lowers his hands and glares at him. 

He just smiles wider, looking like a pleased evil maniac. 

"Okay," Adrien says. 

Marinette's smile widens, "okay." 

Nino claps his hands three times then gets up from his seat, "okay now kiss." 

Adrien and Marinette squeak, "no—WHAT," they both say in unison. 

"Kiss," a familiar voice says behind Marinette. 

Adrien hears Marinette groan before letting out an "Alya Shut The Fuck Up." 

Adrien registers her swears and lets out another embarrassing squeak, "I've never heard you swear before." 

Marinette raises her eyebrow, "you also don't stay in my vicinity for more than 5 minutes." 

"Fair." 

Alya sits down on the table beside Marinette's shoulder. Her hands touch Marinette's shoulder, running them up and down her shoulder until a pleasing sound comes out of Marinette's mouth. 

"Stop massaging me! I'm still mad at you!" She growls albeit without heat. 

Alya smirks then starts petting Marinette's head. 

"I hate you." She grounds out. 

Arya's smirks widen into a grin, "you _love_ me." 

Adrien narrows her eyes at Alya then catches Marinette's eyes, "Omegas," they say in unison.

They both smile at each other until Nino and Alya start cackling, "they're made for each other..!" Nino says, clutching at his stomach. 

Marinette sighs and lowers her head onto her sketchbook, "I'm assuming you both planned this out?"

Alya nods her head, Nino continues to laugh. Marinette starts to let out a pleased rumbling sound after Alya leans onto her shoulder to get her hands deep into her skull. 

Adrien smiles down at them, he can get used to this. 


End file.
